Never Stops
by Isabelle8888
Summary: This story has the cast of 2Fast 2Furious. Brian and Monica have been dating for two months. Rome and Brian have opened their own shop together but when Brian's ex-raceing parter ex-girlfriend comes back to Miami, will thing's be the same?(Complete)
1. seeing you again

A/N: This is not my first story but it is my first story about THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS I hope you like it .It has the cast from 2 Fast 2 Furious, Part two is my favorite. This story has nothing to do with the movie in the beginning, it will later on. I am a huge Paul Walker fan, I think he is the hottest guy in the world, so this story will have a lot to do with Brian Please review.

" What's up, baby?" A girl asked as she walked in Tej 's place.

"Hey girl, how you doing? It's been a long time." Tej said as he gave her a hug.

"I'm good, I traveled around some states and now I'm home." The girl said

"You've been missed, expressly on the blacktop. No girl can race the way you can. No man either." Tej said.

" So how is everyone?" She asked

" Do you mean Brian?" Tej asked as he looked at the girl, she was wearing black leather pants and a black tank top.

" No I don't, I mean everyone Suki, Jimmy and you." The girl said as her and Tej sat on some bar stools.

" Suki is as crazy as ever, Jimmy's the same and Brian opened his own garage, plus he's dating a cop." Tej explained

" So? Why would I care about who Brian is dating?" The girl said.

" I don't care what you say, you and Brian were made for each other and I think it's time you get back together, and I don't like the idea of a cop hanging around." Tej said with an uneased face, when he found out the Brian use to be a cop, he didn't like it but now there best friends.

" That's not why I came back. I came back because I missed my friends and my home." The girl said

" Suki is going to be so happy to see you, it's tough being the only female racer." Tej said.

" Speaking of Suki, where is she?" She asked

" She's at Brian and Rome's garage; it's about 20 minutes away." Tej said

" That's who he opened his garage with?" She asked

" Yup, I'm going to have to close them down. They're taking my best customers." Tej said, joking around

" Give me the address, I have to go see my girl." She said as she stood from her seat.

" Mm-hmm" Tej said with a evil grin as he wrote down the address .The girl got in to her car, it was red with fire on the side.

The girl's name is Sara Morgan; She was born in Miami. When Brian came to Miami three years ago, He became good friends with Tej and everyone else. He and Sara became best friends, with time they fell in love with each other. Things were perfect but one night Sara found out that Brian was living a lie. She was hurt and left town. They haven't seen each other since.

~~ Brian's and Rome's garage ~~

Sara got out of the car and walked in to the garage and spotted Suki right away. Sara and Suki have been friends since second grade.

" Oh my god, it's been almost a year since I've seen you." Suki yelled as she gave her a hug.

" I know, I'm sorry. How have you been?" Sara asked as she looked around, it has all ways been Brian's dream to open his own garage.

" It's nice, isn't it?" Suki asked as she watched Sara look around.

" It's what he all ways wanted." As she said that, Brian came out from the back, there eyes meet.

(Okay, what do you think? Should I go on? And please no bad reviews. It's only the beginning if I get enough reviews Chapter 2 will be off the hook.)

Thanks,

Isabelle8888


	2. old friends

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, next time I will update sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

Brian walked up to Sara and Suki

" Hey." Was all Sara could say, seeing Brian made her heart race.

" I'm going to give you two lovebirds some time alone." Suki said as she walked away.

" It's been along time." Brian said

" I see your doing really well." Sara said as she looked around. The walls were a silver gray, there were three cars in the garage. One was green with gold strips, the other one was white with red with flames along the side, and the last one was blue with yellow lightening rods.

"Yeah, Rome and me just opened last month." Brian said she he looked at Sara, it had been a really long time since they've seen each other. She has long blond hair and deep brown eyes

"It was all ways your dream, I'm glad it worked out for you." Sara said, she kept looking away. Every time her eyes meet Brian's deep blue eyes , her heart skipped a beat. Sara has never loved another man the way she loved Brian.

"What finally made you come home?" Brian was happy that she was home but he was confused because Sara had said that she would never come back to Miami as long as Brian was there.

" I decided that I needed to come home, I couldn't let what happened between us decided the rest of my life. This is where I'm happy, this is home. What ever happened or didn't happen is in the past, I've moved on." Sara said, wanting to believe what she had just said.

" Do you think we can ever be friends again?" Brian asked, there was nothing Brian wanted but to be best friends again.

" I don't know, maybe. It will take time, you really hurt me Brian." Sara said, she hated how talking to Brian brought up all these feelings. Sara is not the kind of person that talks about her emotions.

" I wish you would forgive me. I lied about my reason for being here, I never lied about my feelings for you. There is nothing I want more but for you to forgive me, can that ever happen?" Brian asked. But before Sara could answer Monica walked in.

" Hi, honey." Monica said as she gave Brian a kiss on the cheek

"Hey there's some one I want you to meet, Monica Fuentes Sara Morgan." Brian said

" Hi." Sara said as she shook Monica's hand. Seeing Monica and Brian together made all the feeling that Sara was feeling rise to the surface.

Suki saw the pain in Sara's face, So she went and interrupted. Suki doesn't hide the fact that she doesn't like Monica. So the two of them all ways talk nasty to each other.

" Hey, I see you've meet hell bitch." Suki said pointing to Monica, which made Sara smile.

" We have to go." Suki said as she pulled Sara outside. They got in to Sara's car, she's driving to Tej's place.

" So bye the looks of it, you don't like Monica?" Sara asked as she kept her eyes on the rode.

" Oh my god, I hate that bitch. I don't know if it's because she's a cop or because I think you are the only woman good enough for Brian." Suki said

" You have to get that idea out of your head, Brian and me will never be." Sara said

" That's what you said the first time." Suki pointed out.

" I mean it this time." Sara said.

" Whatever you say. You know Tej is holding a race tonight, are you going to race" Suki asked, hopeing she would say yes.

" Who's racing?" Sara asked

" Brian two other guys and me. You can take my place, I want you to beat Brian. Every time he races he wins and I hate it, so what do you say?"

** Please review, I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon, it explains more then this one .**

Thanks,

Isabelle


	3. the race

A/N; Thank you to everyone that likes this story, it really means a lot that you like my idea. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like.

Sara thought for a minute, she loves when Brian loses a race, he gets so mad. Sara is one of the few people that can beat Brian. Sara would love to see the look on his face when he found out she was racing.

" I'll do it." Sara told Suki as they pulled up to Tej's place.

Tej owns a brownstone, he rents rooms to his friends. Jimmy, Suki and Tej have rooms on the third floor. Brian lives on the second floor, Sara's room is right across from his. The brownstone is right above the garage.

Suki and Sara got out of the car, Tej and Jimmy are sitting around playing poker. The race isn't for another two hours.

" Boys, there's a change in plans." Suki said as she and Sara sat at the table.

" What's going on?" Jimmy asked as he shuffled the cards

" Sara is taking my place in tonight's race." Suki said

" Hell yeah, it's about time you got back on the black top." Tej said, he loves when Sara races, it blows everyone's mind.

Tej, Suki, Jimmy and Sara have known each other since the second grade. They grew up in the same neighborhood, they have always loved fast cars and everything about them. Sara and Suki have all ways raced, Jimmy likes to build cars more then drive them. Tej is more the moneyman but he can race his ass of to.

" I can't wait to see the look on Brian's face." Suki said

" Me too." Sara said as she and Suki hi-fived each other.

For the next half-hour, they played some poker and drank some beers, except Sara. She wanted to have a clear head when she races against Brian tonight. There are about two hundred people outside waiting for the race to start, there are all ways big crowds when Tej hosts a race because it's not just a race it's also a party.

Everyone is ready to race, there is about ten more minutes till the race starts. Brian hasn't showed up yet.

" Where the hell is he?" Sara asked, she was getting pissed. It is just like Brian to be the last one there.

" Here he comes." Suki pointed out to Sara.

" Finally." Sara mumbled under her breath.

Brian got out of his car and walked up to Tej.

" Hey Bro, sorry I'm late." Brian said as he and Tej shock hands.

" No problem, there's still a couple of minutes before we start this." Taj said as he looked at his watch.

" Hey bullit." Suki said

" Hey Suki, you ready to race tonight?" Brian asked as he kissed her on the cheek

" I'm glad you asked me that, there's a change in plans. Sara's going to race in my place tonight." Suki said, Brian's whole face changed

" Are you serious?" Brian asked, he really didn't want to race Sara.

" Yup." Sara said as she walked up to Brian. She was feeling a little cocky towards him.

" Are you sure you want to do that? I'm way better since the last time we raced." Brian said

"I'm sure. I'm better then you think O'Connor." Sara said, she was so close to him their faces were almost touching. Sara hated the fact that Brian thought he was better than she was.

" All right you too, let's settle this on the street." Tej said as he pulled them away from each other.

" Come on." Suki said as she pulled Sara to her car. The car Sara is driving is her favorite, it's black with a red design that looks like barbwire it's also the same thing tattooed on Sara's lower back. Brian's car is silver with blue strips.

" all right fire' em up. " Tej said. Everyone got in to his or her cars, Sara's was right next to Brian's. Every couple of seconds, Sara looked at him, she hated how she wanted to kick is ass and kiss him all that the same time.

" Ready??" Everyone revived there engrains , Sara grabbed the steering wheel and thought " I have to beat him"

" GO!!!" Tej said. Him and Suki watched as the four cars sped off. Sara and Brian were in the lead the other two were all the way in the back. The race became more about beating each other then about the money.

With one quick swerve Brian was in the lead, He was going as fast as he could but Sara was right on his ass . 

" Oh no you don't." Sara said to her self as she jumped in front of Brian

There was going about three miles before the finish line, Sara was still in the lead.

" Damn it, she's going to win." Brian yelled out loud as Sara crossed the finish line then him.

Sara jumped out of her car, she was so happy that she beat him.

" I knew you'd beat his ass." Suki said as she and Sara hugged

" I told you I would beat you." Sara said as Brian walked up to them.

" You were right. You won fare and square." Brian show the fact that he was pissed that he lost because he knew that was what every one was waiting for.

" I know you better then you think." Sara said as walked in to the garage. In the back was a sofa, that's were she was sitting when Brian walked in and sat in the chair a cross from her.

" What do you mean you know me better then I think?" Brian asked

" You're acting like the gracious loser because everyone is expecting you to be mad and you don't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing you mad." Sara said as she drank her beer.

" Damn she does know me." Brian thought to himself.

" You can think what ever you want, you won because you did better then me so I can't be mad." Brian said, trying not to show that he was as mad as everyone thinks.

Sara didn't want to press the issue any more so she decided to talk about some thing else. 

" Does Monica know everything that happened between us?" Sara asked

" I told her some but there are some things that are sacred." Brian said. There were a lot of magical times between Brian and Sara so he wanted to keep then to his self. They loved each other so much, to think of how they use to be hurt them because they knew what they were missing.

" I don't know if Tej told you but I'm moving back into my room." Sara said. Monica was listening from afar. She knew Sara's room was right across from Brian's. She also knew that they were once madly in love and still might be.

* * * I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not good at describing race scenes I hope I did a good job. Please review I really want to know what you think. * *   
Thanks,

Isabelle 


	4. their love

A/N: I read a interview with Paul Walker in " Premiere Magazine" and he cures so much so I decided to make Brian like Paul. I changed the rating to "PG-13" because there is going to be a lot of cursing, but not that it seems stupid only where I think it fits. There's not a lot of cursing in this chapter or the next but wait till chapter 6, I hope you like this chapter.

" Hey what are you guys talking about?" Monica asked as she sat right next to Brian.

" I was wondering if you're okay with me living right across form Brian?" Sara asked as she sipped her beer.

" Of course, I know you and Brain have a passed but now your friends." Monica didn't believe one word that was coming out of her own mouth, Monica doesn't trust Sara.

" Well it's late, I'm going to crash." Sara said as put her beer on the table and went to her room.

" So what brings you here?" Brian asked Monica

" I wanted to see you, why else would I be here?" Monica said as she planted a kiss on Brian's lips.

" You know what? I'm really tired, maybe we can get together tomorrow?" Brian asked as he stood from his seat.

" Yeah, okay." Monica said, in heart she knew Brian was avoiding her but why?

Brian went to his room, took off his shirt then laid in bed

~~~ Brian's thought's as he lays in bed.~~~

What am I going to do? I like Monica but Sara still owns my heart. What I feel for her can't be turned off, now's she's back but why? I know her, she's not back because she's fucking home sick. I need to find out the truth, but that's not going to happen tonight. 

It's about four in the morning and everyone is a sleep. In the back of the garage there's a living room and a kitchen. There is also an elevator that goes from the third floor to the first.

Sara isn't the kind of person that gets a lot of sleep. Ever since she was little she never gets more then four hours of sleep. Now she's lying in bed staring up at the ceiling.

~~~ Sara's point of view ~~~

Damn it why can't I sleep? All I can think about is Brian and his damn eyes. Oh god, his eyes you can get so lost in them, there like looking in to the ocean. Everything about him is so perfect. It hurts to be around him but it hurts more to be away for him. If he only knew how much I still love him, I need to move on but I can't. The emotions and love I feel for him never stops, I need him in my life more now then ever. He dissevers to know the real reason I'm back, I have to tell him.

~~ Flash back to the first time Brian told Sara he loves her. ~~~

Brian and Sara are in his room.

" Sara, there's something I need you to know." Brian said as he grabbed Sara's hand and placed it in his. Sara just looked in to his deep blue eyes, in her heart she knew what he was going to say.

" Ever since I first laid eyes one you, I knew I was in love with you. Sara Morgan you mean the world to me, I never want to lose you. You make me want to be a better man, you changed the way I look at things. I have never felt this way before and I know I never will because you are the only woman I want to be in my life, you're the only one for me. I love you." Brian opened up his heart for the first time, he was glad it was to Sara.

" I love you too." Sara said, she felt the same way but she could never put it in to words like Brian did, The feelings are so new to her she doesn't know what to do.

Brian placed his hand around Sara's face, they looked to each other's eyes before in barking in a powerful kiss. 

~~~ End. ~~~

I can't do this, I said as I went to the kitchen. I sat at the table for a minute before I decided to go see what was in the refrigerator. Before I could open it Brian walked in.

" I didn't know anyone else was up." Brian said as he looked at Sara, she was wearing a blue tank top with little running shorts.

I looked up and saw Brian without a shirt on, which made my heart race. It has been awhile since I've seen him half-naked. Wow he's been working out, he looks so buff.

I need to look away before he catches me checking him out.

" You know me, I can never sleep." I said as I went and sat back at the table.

" Are you okay?" Brian asked

" Yeah, I'm fine." No, I'm not have you looked in a mirror? You're so fucking hot.

" I'm kind of tied, I'm going to see if I can get some sleep." I said, I really needed to get out of that room before I did something that I would regret.

~~ End of Sara's point of view.~~~

~~~ The next morning. ~~~

Tej and Jimmy are working on some cars, Suki is out shopping. Brian has all ready gone to work at his own garage with Rome. Rome lives above his and Brian's garage. Brian decide to stay where he was because he really didn't want to move.

Sara is still in her room.

" Why did I can back? All I'm going to do is hurt him, if he knew the real reason I was back, he'd probably hate me. He will be so mad but I need to tell him, it's the right thing to do. I should have told him before I left but I didn't know, besides he's going to know some things up when I tell everyone I'm moving to another place" Sara thought.

" Hey, are you ever coming out of here today?" Tej asked

" Hey. there's something I need to tell you." Sara said

" Okay, what's up?" Tej asked

" I'm moving to another place tomorrow, I know I've only been back for a couple of days but I need to move to another place." Sara explained

" Not to get in to your business, but why do you need to move?" Tej asked

" I'm moving because it's what I need to do, I am going to tell you and the rest of the gang but first I need to talk to Brian." Sara said.

" I understand, Brian all ready left to work." Tej said

" All right, I'll be back later." Sara said as she went to go talk to Brian.

* * * There is a lot more to this chapter but I didn't want it be longer then it all ready is. So Please read chapter 5 it picks up right after this one, it will be a little short. But please review both chapters, I want to know what you think of chapter 4 and 5. * * *

Thanks 

Isabelle


	5. their love part 2

~~~ Brain and Rome's garage ~~~

" Hey, it's been a long time." Sara said as she walked up to Rome. When Rome came to town a year later then Brian, Sara and Rome became good friends.

" What's up? I heard you were back. I'm sorry I missed you beat Brian's ass yesterday, I've just been so busy with this and all." Rome said, referring to the garage.

" Don't worry about it, I'm sure it wasn't the last time I'll beat him on the streets." Sara said as she gave Rome a hug.

" Well I know your looking for Brian, he's in the back." Rome said

" Thanks." Sara gave Rome a pat on the shoulder then went to the back, she saw Brian working on his own car. Today is one of the hottest days of the year, Brian is bent over the hood of his car with sweat running off his chest, since it was so hot he didn't have a shirt on, his hair was soaked. He turned around to see Sara starring at him.

" Sara?" Brian asked, he was trying to get her attention

" Um yeah?" Sara felt so embarrassed that Brian caught her starring at him.

" You okay? You seem like you're on another planet." Brian said as he ran his figures though his hair, which drove Sara crazy.

" Yeah I'm fine. There's something I want to talk to you about." Sara said knowing she had to tell him the real reason she's back.

" What's going on?" Brian asked, he saw the worried look on Sara's face.

" I'm moving tomorrow, I found a bigger place that I think is better for me. Plus I think it's better that we don't live across from each other. I saw Monica's face yesterday, you don't need that kind of trouble." Sara said. She backed down she lied to Brian again, she didn't tell him the real reason she's moving or why she's back.

" I want you to move because you want to not because you think it's better for Monica or me." Brian didn't want Sara to move but if it made her happy, Brian had no objections.

" It's what I want." Sara said

" Then I'm happy for you." Brian said

A/N: I promise next chapter Brian finds everything out, If you have any ideas of what it might be let me know. I promise you will be shocked. I really hope your not mad I left you hanging but you'll understand why next chapter. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Thanks, Isabelle


	6. the real reson I'm back

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter but before I start the story there's something's I want to say. I got a bad review from a person named Paulsgirl, First of all, I'm Paul's girl and If you don't like my story you can kiss my ass and you said Tej is spelled Taj, well guess what? It's not!! If you look in the credits of the movie you can see that I'm right and also in Teen Tribute magazine. And to Nonee if you don't like my story don't review, review's are to help the writer, you review did not help me. Too very one that likes my fic I want to say thank you and I hope you continue to review and read. And one more thing 2 Fast 2 furious comes out on DVD September 30th for more info go to ( thefastandthefurious.com).

~~~ Moving Day. ~~~

Today Sara is moving in to her new place, Suki and Tej are helping her unload the moving truck. Brian and Rome had too much work to do at the garage to help.

" Hey, where do you want this?" Tej asked with a box in his hand.

" Just put it in the living room." Sara said.

They had a couple more boxes then they were done. Sara doesn't have much too move because ever since she's moved out of her parent's house, she's lived at Tej's.

" That's the last one." Suki said as she put the box down.

" Good, I'm tried." Sara said, they all sat on the sofa and began to drink their beers.

" Damn it's hot." Tej said as he chugged his beer.

" Its not just today, the whole week has been so fucking hot." Suki said. That comment made Sara think of yesterday when she saw Brian sweating.

" All right, it's time for me to get back to work." Tej said as he got ready to leave.

" All right we'll see you later." Sara said to Tej as he left.

" Good, he's finally gone. Now we can have some girl talk." Suki said

" Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Sara asked

" I want to know the real reason your back." Suki demand

" I all ready told you." Sara said.

" We've been best friends for so long, do you think I don't know when you're lying? Sara trust me, what's going on?" Suki was very serious.

"Your right, we have been best friends for a long time, but you have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Sara wants to tell Suki but one else can know.

" Okay, just tell me." Suki demanded

" When I found out the truth about Brian, I was hurt, so I left. About two weeks later I started feeling sick, like the stomach flu, so I went to the doctors and they told me I was pregnant. It was the most scared I have ever been, so I went to my mom's in Seattle. I stayed there for the whole pregnancy. Then I realized it isn't right for me to keep Brian's child away from him, I never wanted to tell him but it's what's right for everyone involved, that's why I'm back." Sara told Suki everything.

" Oh my god, That was the last thing I expected you to say." Suki was very surprised.

" I'm sorry, I should have told you but I wanted to tell Brian first. I tried yesterday but I chickened out." Sara admitted.

" You have to tell him." Suki said

" I know." Sara said as she put her head down, she felt like crying, she knew Brian was going to be pissed.

" You know what? Let's talk about something that's not going to put you in a bad mood." Suki said

" Okay, What do you want to talk about?" Sara asked

" Tell me about your baby, boy or girl?" Suki asked

" She's my little girl, she's three months. Her name is Samantha, I call her Sam, and she's so beautiful. Her eyes are blue like Brian's, when she was first born, it was so hard to look at her with out seeing Brian." Sara said as she began to cry with the thought of her little girl.

" Where is Sam now?" Suki asked

" She's with my mom, They are flying down today." Sara said as she looked at her watch.

" When should they be here?" Suki asked

" In about half- hour." Sara is happy that her little girl is coming home, she misses her so much.

" Well, I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow to meet your little girl." Suki said as she hugged Sara goodbye, then left.

Sara looked around and saw all of the boxes on the floor, then she went upstairs to the nursery, it's right next to her room. Nothing in the house was in order yet, but the nursery was done before Sara told anyone she was moving. The nursery walls are white with a pink banner, the crib and the rocking chair are also pink and there are stuffed animals all long the floor. Sara unpacked as much as she could before her mother came. A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door.

" Oh my god, I've missed you." Sara said as she gave her mother a hug then took her baby and held her tight.

" I made reservations at a hotel, I'm going to give you sometime alone with your baby." Sara's mother said.

" Are you sure?" Sara asked

" Yes, I'll see you both tomorrow." Sara's mother said as she kissed them both and left.

" I guess it's just you and me." Sara told Sam as she closed the door. Samantha looks just like Brian, she has his eyes and moth, the only thing she has oh Sara is maybe her hair. Sara sat on the sofa and held Sam close to her heart for about three minutes before there was a knock on the door.

" I knew she'd be back." Sara said with Sam in her arms, she opened the door to see the last person she thought she would see.

" Brian, what are you doing here?" Sara asked, her heart is racing, she knew it was time to tell Brian the real reason she's back.

" I felt bad that I didn't help today so I wanted to come see if you needed any thing." Brian said as she walked through the door, he was confused to see a baby in her arms.

" That's okay." Sara didn't know what else to say, she is speechless.

" Whose baby?" Brian asked as he looked at Sam in Sara's arms, as he looked at Sam's face he felt like he was looking in a mirror.

" Oh my god, this is not how I wanted to tell you but now I have to, I can't keep lying to you anymore." Sara said as her eyes began to water.

" Sara, what's going on?" Brian asked, he is worried because it's not like Sara to cry.

" Well her goes, her name is Samantha Morgan O'Conner and she's our baby, yours and mine." 

* * * Okay, what do you think? I bet you didn't see that coming. Please tell me what you think, it really means allot to Me.* * *

Thanks,

Isabelle 


	7. she finally told him why

A/N: Thank you to every one that reads this story, I hope you like it here's the next chapter.

" Well, here goes. Her name is Samantha Mogen O'Conner and she's our baby, yours and mine." Sara said, she was relieved that she finally told Brian.

" What?" Brian yelled, he didn't want to believe what Sara had just said. His heart is racing, he couldn't believe that Sara was lying to him all of this time.

" We need to talk." Sara said as she placed Sam in her car seat, which was on top of the coffee table.

" You're damn right we have to talk. How could you do something like this? What made you hate me enough to keep my child away from me?" Brian asked. He has all of these questions running through his head, he needs answers.

Brian and Sara sat on the sofa, Brian kept his eyes on Sam the whole time, he couldn't believe he helped make such a beautiful child.

" I found out two weeks after I left, I'm so sorry for hurting you." Sara said in between sobs, she does truly hate what she did but at the time, she thought it was the best thing to do.

" You're sorry? How could you lie to me all this time?" Brian asked, he is so hurt and mad.

" I hated you for lying to me, I wanted to forget you but after Sam was born, it was impossible. God, look at her, she looks just like you! Do you know how hard it was to look at her? I never wanted to tell you but Sam needs her father in her life, I don't want her to suffer for the way I felt. I know how it feels to not have your father around." Sara explained, the whole time she was crying. It was one of the hardest things's she's ever had to do besides giving birth.

" I don't want to miss anymore of her life. I'm so fucking pissed at you for lying and keeping me away from Sam, but no matter what, I'm going to be by her side." Brian said, he was holding back the tears in his eyes, he hated how much of Sam's life he's are ready missed, he never wants to be away from her again.

" Brian, I want you to be apart of Sam's life, as much as you want but if you ever tried to take her away from me, you would regret it." Sara said, there is nothing more Sara loves more then her little girl.

" I would never do that to you even though you did it to me. She deserves both of her parents in her life and that's what she's going to get." Brian said, he kept staring at Sam, she blows his mind.

" Do you want to hold her?" Sara asked, she saw how much Brian was looking at Sam.

Sara stood from the sofa and picked Sam up then placed her in Brian's arms.

" Wow, she's beautiful." Brian said as he held his child.

" She looks just like you." Sara said. Brian finally took his eyes off of Sam and looked in to Sara's

" Thank you." Brian whispered, he didn't want to wake Sam, she was sleeping in her father's arms.

" For what?" Sara asked, she is kinda confused by Brian's remark.

" For letting me be apart of her life. If you decided to never tell me, I would have never knew she's existed." Brian said, he started to understand where Sara was coming from, why she did what she did.

" I lied to you, you should hate me." Sara said.

" I could never hate you." Was all Brian said.

That's when Sara thought maybe he's okay with what happened.

" Do you want to carry her to bed?" Sara asked

" Lead the way." Brian said as he stood from the sofa with Sam in his arms.

Sara showed Brian to Sam's nursery, Brian put Sam down then covered her with a blanket. Sara was amazed on how good he is with Sam.

Sara turned on the baby monitor, then her and Brian went back downstairs.

" Have you told anyone about her?" Brain asked as they sat on the sofa again.

" Only Suki, she sort of dragged it out of me." Sara explained.

" Yeah she has away of doing that." Brian said.

" I don't want to get in to your business but what are you going to tell Monica?" Sara asked.

" The truth, if she doesn't like it, too bad." Brian said

" So I take it, you guys aren't that serious?" Sara asked

" Not really, it's hard to get serious with someone after you." Brain admitted. 

" I know the feeling." Sara said as she turned away from Brian, his comment made Sara start to feel things she was trying to put behind her.

" So I guess there's one no special in your life?" Brian asked

" Just Samantha." Sara said, then thought"_ Just Sam and you"._

" Are you all right?" Brian asked, he could tell something was wrong by the way Sara keeps looking away.

" I'm confused, your suppose to hate me for what I did but you sitting here being all-nice. I just don't get it." Sara said as she threw her hands in the air, she could never figure Brian out.

" I did hate you, an hour ago, but now I understand why you did it." Brian said.

" I'm glad someone does, I sure is hell don't." Sara said.

" It doesn't matter what happened in the past, Samantha is here and healthy and has both of her parents all that matters." Brian stated.

" That's one of the things I love about you, you can be so understanding." Sara said, before realizing what she said.

" I know this will sound stupid but I want to know. Do you know the night Sam was conceived?" Brian asked.

" Yeah, I was seven weeks pregnant when I found out and seven weeks from that date was the night you first said I love you." Sara said, that was one of the happiest days of her life.

" That night was beautiful, it's only right to get something just as beautiful." Brian said referring to Sam.

" Yeah, I never thought of it that way." Sara said, she was blushing. Brian was all ways one with words.

" Do you ever think about that night?" Brian asked

" Brian, why would you ask me that?" Sara asked, she didn't want Brian to know that all most every night she thinks about that night.

" I want to know how you feel about me." Brian said. He's trying to figure Sara out and that's not easy.

*** I'm sorry for writing such a long chapter, it is much longer than this but I decided to cut it here and pick up for here next chapter. I didn't want for Brian and Sara to have a bad relationship so I wrote this, I hope you liked it. Please, please review. ***

Thanks,

Isabelle


	8. can we work it out?

AN: Thank you for the reviews, Here the next chapter, it picks right up from chapter 7.

~*~*

" I want to know how you feel about me." Brian said.

Sara wants to tell Brian how much she loves him but he's moved on and she scared that if she tells him that she loves him, he would feel weird around her. Sara knows that Brian doesn't feel the same away about her or does he? 

Sara thought about what she was going to tell Brian, she has to tell him something.

" Brian..." Sara began to tell Brian that she sees him as a good friend but before she could say anything else, there was a knock on the door.

" I'll get it." Sara said, with relief that she didn't have to tell Brian anything, for now.

As Sara stood from her seat to get the door, Brian got very mad because he wanted to hear what Sara was going to say.

" I know I said, I'll be back tomorrow but I couldn't wait." Suki said as she walked through the door.

" Hey, Suki." Brian said as he stood from his seat.

" Am I interrupting anything? If I am, I can leave." Suki said

" No, don't do that, I actually have something that I have to go take care of." Brian explained as he walked towards the door.

" Are you sure?" Sara asked as Brian stood right in front of her. As Brian stood in front of Sara, she smelled his Davidoff cool water aftershave, that drove her crazy every time she smelled it. At that moment she just wanted to jump on top of him, but she kept her cool.

" Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow." Brian said as he left.

Sara closed the door behind him, then closed her eyes, wishing things where different between them.

" Did you tell him?" Suki asked.

" I had no choice, Sam was in my arms when I opened the door." Sara said as she sat next to Suki on the sofa.

" How'd he take it?" Suki asked.

" Better than I thought he would." Sara said.

" Do you think maybe, you could get back together?" Suki asked, hopeing they would.

" I don't think so, he's with Monica and they're happy so I don't think so." Sara said.

" How do you know they're happy? I mean there never together, In my opinion he's was happier with you." Suki said.

" Suki, it's not going to happen." Sara said as heard Sam began to cry.

" Oh, is that her?" Suki asked with excitement.

" Yeah, I'll be back with her." Sara said as she run upstairs and picked up Sam.

" Oh, what's the matter?" Sara asked as she slowly rocked Sam back and forth, then she stopped crying.

" Here she is." Sara said as she sat next to Suki again.

" Wow, your right, she looks just like Brian." Suki said as she looked at Sam's face.

" Do you want to hold her?" Sara asked.

" Of course." Suki said, Sara placed Sam in Suki's arms.

" Hi, little angel." Suki said as she held Sam.

~*~*~*

Brian walked in to his room and sat on his bed, his thoughts: 

__

Oh my god, I have a little girl. It's amazing how quick your life can change. I didn't think I would be ready to be a father now, but I'm glad she's here. It's amazing how much I love her already. I just meet my little girl and I would die if anything happens to her. I know I should be mad at Sara, but I'm not. I understand she was scared and hurt. I don't want to live in the past, I just want to look forward to the future with my little girl. I spent so long living in the past when Sara left, I don't want to do it anymore.

Man I really wanted to her answer to my question, I need to know if we still have a chance. I know I'm with Monica but I will always love Sara, she was my first love. A night doesn't go bye with out me thinking of her. 

If she only knew how much I love her. Sara was my life and still is, now she's the mother of my child. 

Every time I look in to Sara's eyes, I see pain and I know I've cause some of it. I wish I would have told her the truth before she found out. I still don't know how she found out. Sometimes I think if I would have told her myself, she wouldn't have left.

Brian sat on his bed with his thought running through his head. Then there was a knock on the door. He got up from the bed and opened the door.

" Monica, hey. Come in." Brian said as he let Monica in.

" What's going on? You look out of your self." Monica said, she could tell something happened tonight.

" Yeah, there's something we should talk about. Sara finally told me the real reason she's back." Brian said as he began to pace the room, Monica sat on the bed.

" Really? What is it?" Monica asked, she really wants to know what Sara was hiding.

" Two weeks after she left, Sara found out she was pregnant."

**** Next chapter is going to have some words between Sara and Monica. I have a couple of more things up my sleeve, wait tell you read the next twist in this story. It will come in the next couple of chapter, but next chapter also has a bit of a shocker. Please review and tell me, who do you think Brian should be with? Please review.***

Thanks,

Isabelle


	9. here without you

AN: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm computer died and I had a bit of writers block but now that's over. Here's the next chapter and the other will be up soon. I hope you enjoy. And anything **like this** is Sara's point of view

" Two weeks after Sara left she found out she was pregnant." Brian said to Monica.

" What? Is it yours?" Monica asked out of shock. She never thought what Sara was hiding was a baby.

" Of course the baby's mine. Sara isn't that kind of girl. We were friends for a year before we started dating and in that time, I never even saw her go out on a date." Brian explained, with a bit of anger, he took offense to Monica's questions.

" So what now? Have you even seen your kid?" Monica asked with an attitude, she knows that Brian has feelings for Sara just by the way he defended her.

" Yeah, I went by Sara's about an hour ago and I saw her for the first time. She is so beautiful, her name is Samantha." Brian explained with a certain glow in his eyes.

" So what are you going to do? You have to go to court and get custody of her, so Sara can't take her away." Monica told Brian.

" Monica listen, I'm not taking Sara to court. We decided that Sam should have both of her parents in her life." Brian explained.

" What are you talking about? After what she did, you still believe her. Brian, think about it. She took your child once, what makes you think she won't again?" Monica asked in a sweet voice as she walked up to Brian and tried to touch his cheek but he pulled away.

" I know Sara better then I know myself. I know her pains, fears, the things she loves and hates. " Brian began saying as he walked towards the other side of the room. " Sara told me she regrets what she did and wants me in Sam's life and I believe her." Brain explained.

" Sara doesn't want you in Sam's life she wants you in hers she's just using your baby to do it!" Monica yelled.

" Samantha is Sara's child to and I will always be in Sara's life and she knows that. We have a baby together, we share best friends and we are friends there's no hard feelings between us." Brian explained.

" You still love her don't you?" Monica flat out asked.

" No." Was all Brian said because it was the opposite from the truth.

" I have to get going, I just wanted to come see you." Monica said as she grabbed her purse from the bed where she was sitting and left his room.

The only thing Monica has done on Brian's bed is sit. They've been dating for almost two and a half months and still haven't slept together. Not because she doesn't want to, every time things start heating up, Brian pulls away

" Wow Sara, You and Brian made such a beautiful little girl." Suki said as she handed Sam back to Sara.

" Thanks." Sara said.

" Well its late, I have to get going. Will you be at the garage tomorrow?" Suki asked.

" Of course. We've been getting together every Sunday since I can remember. That's one of the things I missed the most, every Sunday how we would sit around and eat, drink, and catch up with each other on everything that has happened in the last week. Of course I'm there." Sara explained with a big smile across her face.

" I'm so happy you're back. Why don't you bring Sam so the guys can meet her." Suki suggested as she walked towards the door.

" Yeah, I'll do that. Bye sweetie." Sara told Suki as she left.

Sara went upstairs to put Sam back in her crib in the nursery. Sam has two cribs, one in the nursery and one in Sara's room.

When Sara feels lonely she likes Sam close by.

As Sara walked in to her room, she took off her shoes and sat on the bed. On the bed was a box of pictures, she decided to look through them.

****

~ Sara's point of view~

****

I opened the box, it was full of pictures. I decided to look through some of them. The first couple were of me, Tej, Suki , and Jimmy as kids, those were good times. Everything use to be so easy then, sometimes I wish it was still like that.

The next one was the first picture taken of all of us, Jimmy, Suki, Rome, Tej, Brian and me. That day I was so happy, we became a family. Brian was in town for maybe three weeks and we were already best friends. We didn't start dating for maybe another year but from the first time I laid eyes on him I knew I would love him forever

I looked threw a couple of more boxes then I heard a knock on the door.

I stood from the bed and went to open the door.

" I have to talk to you." Monica said as she stormed in to the living room.

" Yeah sure come in." I said sarcastically.

" Brian told me the truth, that you had his kid." Monica said as she took a look around.

" So?" I asked hoping she would get to this point.

" So?! You hurt him and you haven't stopped hurting him since you came back. He thinks your this perfect angel but I know the truth. You should have stayed gone." Monica yelled with pure anger in her voice.

" Okay first of all, lower your voice, I have a baby sleeping up stairs. And What the fuck? Where do you get off coming to my home and disrespecting me. If you don't like Brian's decisions take it up with him." I said in a calm voice, if I had gotten any more pissed, I would have hit her.

" I tried but all he could say was how much he trusts you." Monica said then turned her back and mumbled " It should have worked, how the hell was I suppose to know she was pregnant." Monica said to herself as she placed her hands on her hips.

" What should have worked?" I asked Monica after I heard what she said but it was clear I wasn't suppose to hear it by the way she turned around and looked shocked.

" Um nothing." Monica said, acting like she didn't know what Sara meant.

" Tell me." I said as I grabbed her by her arm and looked her in the eye.

" Fine, you don't have to hurt me. Your not going to like this." Monica said as Sara let her go.

" Just tell me." I said.

" After Brian went on the run, the cops went looking for him non-stop. We came across a case that we really needed his skills on, if he was to do the case, his file would be cleared. When the cops found him, he said he didn't want to do the case. He said he didn't want to be a cop any more or risk his life because he was finally happy. If his case was taken to trail, he would have won because there's no evidence and it was his word against there's. If he went to trail, we would have been left in the dust and we really needed him. So I came up with a plan, if he was to lose the thing that made him happy, he wouldn't care either way about the case and he would work with us. I sent you his file and the letter telling you about his past." Monica admitted.

" Your the one that sent me that letter? You fucking bitch. Do you know what its like to have your world come crashing down because someone decided you shouldn't be happy?" I asked, I was trying to hold back this anger I felt. Any minute I was going to loose it and I can't because I have Sam in the house.

" Hey, I did you a favor. Brian was the one that was lying to you." Monica said in her defense.

****

" And this plan you had worked great for you because now you and Brian are together." I said as I felt my blood boiling.

" I have to get going." Monica said as she walked towards the door and left, she could see the anger in Sara's eyes.

****

" Oh what a bitch." I said as I walked back to my room.

I walked too my stereo and put on my favorite song. Here without you by 3 doors down. When I first heard this song, it brought me to tears because it's what I feel every night when I close my eyes and see Brian.

__

~ A hundred days have made me older.

Since the last time I saw your pretty face.

A thousand lies have made me colder.

And I don't think I can look at this the same.

All the miles that separate.

Disappear now I'm dreaming of your pretty face.~

****

I laid back in my bed and just listened to the words. I wish I could have the guts to tell Brian, I love you. I don't care about him being a cop any more. I just want to spend the rest of my life with him and now I'm here without him.

__

~ I'm here without you baby.

But your still on my mind.

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.

I'm here without you baby.

But your still with me in my dreams and tonight it's only you and me.~

****

I picked up an old photo album that I made. It's filled with memories of me and Brian. All of the pictures were about us. As I looked at each picture, my eyes watered. I couldn't hold it any longer, I started to cry.

__

~ The miles just keep rollin.

As the people leave their way to say hello.

I've heard this life is over rated.

But I hope it gets better as we go.

I'm here without you baby.

But your still on my lonely mind.

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.

I'm here without you baby.

But your still with me in my dreams.~

Before I met Brian, I lived my life one day at a time, struggling to survive this hole in my heart. Brian fills that hole. I felt my heart break when I read that letter, all I felt was anger. The only thing I wanted was to forget him but I couldn't and not just because of Sam, but because of the happiness he gave me and also the pain. The truth is I could never forget Brian because he's my soul mate.

__

~ Everything I know, and everywhere I go.

It gets hard but it won't take away my love.

And when the last one falls.

When it's all said and done.

It gets hard but it won't take away my love.

I'm here without you baby.

But your still on my lonely mind.

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.

I'm here without you baby.

But your still with me in my dreams.

And tonight, it's only you and me.~

*** Please review! I should have the next chapter up soon, I'm almost done writing it. The case Sara and Monica were talking about wasn't the Carter Verone case, that's still to come. The case they were talking about will be relived next chapter with other surprises. Please review.****

Thanks,

Isabelle


	10. sunday

AN: Here's the next chapter, its kind of long so prepare your self. Thank you for all of the reviews.

~ Sunday morning.~

Sara woke up bye the cry of her baby. She went downstairs with Sam in her arms to get a bottle. As they came of the stairs there was a knock on the door. 

" I wonder who that could be." Sara told Sam as she opened the door.

" I didn't wake you, did I?" Brian asked as he walked in the house.

" No, are you kidding? Not with my human alarm clock waking me up every hour." Sara said as she closed the door.

" Are you okay?" Brian asked. 

Sara looks like a mess, her hair is half up half down. She has on a black tank top with a pair of boxers.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I know I look like hell." Sara said.

" You look beautiful." Brian said, meaning every word.

" Haha, very funny. Can you hold her while I change?" Sara asked.

" Of course." Brian said then Sara gave him the baby.

" I'll be back." Sara said as she ran to her room.

" We'll manage, won't we?" Brian asked Sam as they sat on the sofa.

Sara tied her hair back into a ponytail and put on a pair of low rider blue jeans with a notch neck tee with an elaborate butterfly screen print in the front.

As Sara walked down the stairs, she heard what Brian was saying to Sam. She stopped in the middle of the stair case and watched them together.

" I can't believe you're here. Your so beautiful. You have my eyes but you have your beauty from you mother. I wanted to be a apart of her life forever and now I am. I guess I should thank you. When your old enough, I'll buy you a car and together we can improve it." Brian told his daughter, not knowing Sara heard every word.

" Hey." Sara said as she came from the steps, making it look like she just came down the stairs.

" That was quick. You look better." Brian said as Sara went in to the kitchen to grab Sam's bottle.

" Thanks. Do you want to feed her?" Sara asked as she joined Brain and Sam on the sofa.

" Ok." Brian said as Sara gave him the bottle.

" Your good with her." Sara said as she watched them together.

" Thanks." Brian said as he looked up and meet Sara's eyes.

They looked at each other in silence. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable one.

" Are you coming to the garage tonight?" Brian asked.

" Yeah. I already told Suki, last night." Sara said as she looked away.

" She's falling asleep." Brian said after he looked at Sam again.

"Every time she drinks a bottle, she's out for a good hour." Sara explained as there was a knock on the door.

" I'll be back." Sara told Brian as she stood and opened the door.

" Hey honey." Sara's mother said as she walked through the door.

" Hi mom. I want you to meet Brian O' Conner, Sam's father." Sara explained.

" Hi nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. Sara just talked and talked…

" Mom!" Sara yelled, stopping her mother mid sentence, causing Brian to smile.

" Oh, sorry." Ms. Morgan said.

" I'm going to put her to bed and gave you too some time to catch up." Brian explained as he walked upstairs.

" He is cute, and very good with Sam. You were right, they look so much alike." Ms. Morgan said as she and Sara sat on the sofa.

" I know. Why are you here so early?" Sara asked.

" My flight is in an hour. I need to get back home." Ms. Morgan explained.

" Mom you moved to Seattle four years ago. Miami is home." Sara said.

" I have to get going. I just wanted to say good bye to Sam and tell you to make sure you visit soon." Ms. Morgan said.

" We will. I hate that your leaving." Sara said as she hugged her mother.

" I'm going to go say goodbye to my granddaughter." Ms. Morgan said after Brian came from the stairs.

" She's a nice lady." Brian said after ms. Morgan was all the way up the stairs.

" She's the best." Sara said.

" I have to get going, I'll see you tonight." Brian say as he walked towards the door.

" Bye." Sara told Brian as he left.

Sara went and sat on the sofa again. She began to think of what Brian said to Sam '_'_I wanted to be a apart of her life forever and now I am.' " What does that mean?" Sara asked herself. Then her mother came and sat next to her on the sofa.

" She is so precious." Ms. Morgan said.

" I know." Sara said.

" So that was the famous Brian. Your clearly still in love with him." Ms. Morgan pointed out.

" Mom, how would you know that?" Sara asked.

" I'm your mother, I know these things." Ms. Morgan said.

" Ok, mom." Sara said in a not believable voice.

" Tell me I'm wrong, say you don't love him. And I know when your lying." Ms. Morgan said.

" Yes, fine! I love him! I've never stopped loving him! He's the love of my life, but that doesn't matter because he doesn't feel the same way." Sara explained.

" How do you know Brian doesn't love you?" Ms. Morgan asked.

" I know he loves me but he's not in love with me. To much as happened, I really hurt him." Sara explained.

" And he's forgiven you, so doesn't that mean something? Sara open your eyes, he loves you the way you love him. You have to tell him how you feel." Ms. Morgan explained.

" I don't know how, I'm scared." Sara said as she put her head down. She felt the tears in her eyes and she didn't want her mother to see her cry.

" You'll find the words when your ready, you always do." Ms. Morgan said as she hugged Sara.

" Thanks." Sara said as she returned the hug.

" I have to go before the plane leaves without me." Ms. Morgan said as she walked to the door.

" Remember what I said. I love you and kiss that baby girl goodnight for me." Ms. Morgan said.

" I will." Sara said, then her mother left.

Sara finished unpacking the left over boxes from the move, then cleaned the house.

When Sam woke up. Sara gave her a bath and dressed her in a pink dress with matching little shoes.

{ Sunday night}

The whole gang meet at Tej's brownstone, in the living room. Sara parked her black Nissan then put Sam in her stroller/crib.

As she entered the living room she saw that everyone was there except Brian.

" Oh here she is." Suki said as she kneeled in front of the stroller.

" So its true? You had Brian's baby." Rome said. He didn't believe it when Suki told him.

" Yes its true. This is Samantha." Sara said.

" she is beautiful." Tej said.

Everyone sat on the sofa or a chair. Sara sat on a reclining chair.

" So when are you and Brian getting back together?" Jimmy asked.

" We aren't." Sara said.

" Why not?" Rome asked.

" because." Sara said.

" That's not an answer." Suki said, then Brian walked in. 

" Hey man, where've you been?" Tej asked as Brian sat in a chair.

" I had a couple of things to take care of." Brian said.

They sat and they talked for about an hour. Everyone had a couple of beers except Sara, not because she had to drive, she could do that with her eyes closed. Because she has to drive with Sam in the car.

The guys talked about a race that's being held tomorrow night. While Suki and Sara talked about other things.

" Why didn't you tell me your mom was in town. I've been dieing to see her." Suki said.

" Next time I go visit her, you can tag along." Sara said as there was a knock on the door. " I'll get it." Sara said as she stood from her seat.

"Just the person I wanted to see." Sara said sarcastically. as Monica walked in.

" I need to talk to you." Monica said towards Brian.

" About what?" Brian asked.

" We need you on a case. Can I speak to you alone?" Monica asked.

" Just say it. I'll just tell them later anyway." Brian said.

" Okay. Fine. We need a good driver to present to carter Verone. We're trying to connect him with his money. We need your help." Monica explained.

" Okay. What do you need me to do?" Brian asked.

" We need you…." Monica stated but was cut off.

" Don't do it. You don't want to mess with a guy like cater Verone." Sara explained.

" How would you know?" Monica asked with an attitude.

" For you information, Miss Bitch. I use to work for him." Sara explained.

{ Please review! I know you might not get it but next chapter will explained everything, you'll love it! Please review and check out my other fic " This road I'm on" It has the cast of both movies. Thanks for reading and reviewing!}

Thanks,

Isabelle  



	11. her past

AN: Thanks for all of the great reviews! I want everyone to know, I've had this idea since I first started this fic. I'm not copying Paulsangel and she's not copying me. Please read and review!!

" What?!" Monica asked out of shock.

" I use to be his driver. I quite when me and Brian started dating." Sara explained as she looked at Brian, it seems he wasn't the only one lying about his past.

" I knew there was something bad about you." Monica said.

" Oh my god, would you shut the fuck up! I'm not the only one keeping secrets. I'm sure Brian doesn't know about the letter you sent me." Sara said as she stood right in front of Monica.

" It doesn't matter if he knows. Brian broke up with me earlier today." Monica informed everyone.

" Sara, are you going to tell us about your double life or what?" Rome asked, he wants to know the truth as well as every one else.

" Ok." Sara said as she back in her seat.

" I was 17 and it turned out that my father use to work for Cater before he was killed. He was Carter's right hand man.

One night, Cater saw me race and offered me a job, I said yes. I didn't know at the time that my father use to work for him. I was angry for along time and I used my job with Carter as a way to deal with it.

Carter gave me a chance and I took it. The first couple of jobs were small, then I guess he began to trust me and I became his permanent driver. Any where he had to go, I took him, no matter what it was for.

I felt needed and I liked that feeling. I know it was wrong but I didn't care." Sara explained.

" I need some air." Brian said as he stood and went outside. Sara followed him.

" Are you okay?" Sara asked.

" Yeah. I thought we were best friends." Brian said as he tried to understand.

" We were! We are!" Sara yelled.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Brian asked as he looked at Sara with a hurt face.

" I wanted to so many times but I was scared." Sara confessed.

" Of what?" Brian asked.

" Of what you would think of me. I never wanted to lose you. I thought if you found out what I was and what I use to do, that you would look at me different, like a criminal, like some one you couldn't trust and that scared the hell out of me.

I quite when we started dating because I didn't need that feeling anymore. I didn't need it to fill the hole I had anymore, you did that." Sara explained with tears in her eyes.

" This is such crap. She's playing him." Monica said as she watched Brian and Sara threw the window.

" Ok. Brian dumped you. So we don't have to try and be nice to you. I think it's time you go." Tej said.

" Yeah, get the fuck out." Suki said as she pushed Monica out the front door.

" Well, isn't this nice." Monica said as she walked up to Brian and Sara.

" What do you want now?" Sara asked as she dried her eyes.

" I need to know your decision about the case." Monica told Brian.

" I don't know. What do you want me to do?" Brian asked Sara.

" I had two reasons for quitting. You and I found out Carter had my father killed. I want the son of a bitch to pay." Sara explained, with anger in her eyes.

" Are you sure?" Brian asked her.

" Yeah but be careful. I can't lose you again." Sara said with clinched teeth as she tried to hold back more tears.

" I'll do it." Brian told Monica.

" Of course. Be at this address tomorrow." Monica said as she handed Brian a piece of paper and left.

Sara and Brian went back inside, were every one was sitting.

" We're going to give you two some time alone. Let's go guys." Suki told every one.

" yeah, we'll see you tomorrow." Rome told Sara and Brian as he and every one else went upstairs.

Sara went and sat on the sofa and pulled the stroller next to her. Brian sat right next to Sara.

" Are you okay?" Brian asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I guess." Sara said as she stared at Sam.

" Sara, talk to me." Brian said as he put his hand on Sara's shoulder.

" I just need a minute. I didn't plan on reliving something I tried to put behind me tonight." Sara said.

" Take all the time you need." Brian said as he put his arm around her.

" Can u do me a favor?" Sara asked Brian as she looked at him.

" Whatever you want." Brian said.

" Can you drive me and Sam home?" Sara asked.

" Yeah, lets go." Brian said. Then Sara put Sam in the car seat she took out her car and placed in Brian's.

Tonight really bothered Sara. She put Carter Verone out of her life and now he's back. Carter made her life a living hell and she didn't know it.

Sara loved her father so much, they were best friends. Her father taught her everything she knows about cars. He died when Sara was 13. He walked out the house and in to his car, it exploded right in front of Sara.

Sara was on her way to explained to Carter that she couldn't work for him any more when she over heard him telling some that he had Drew Morgan killed and now his daughter is working for him.

Sara never let Carter know she knew the truth. She explained to him that she could no longer work for him and he said he understood and if she ever needed anything let him know. Carter treated Sara like his own daughter.

Sara let it go because she swore one day that Carter would pay. Sara explained this to Brian as he drove her and Sam home.

Brian followed Sara in to her house and put Sam to bed. As he came back down stairs he saw Sara sitting on the sofa.

" Are you going to be okay?" Brian asked before he got ready to go.

" Yeah I'll be fine, I promise. I'll pick up my car tomorrow." Sra explained as she stood and opened the door.

" all right, I'll see you tomorrow." Brian said then walked out the door.

" Brian wait." Sara called out.

" What's wrong?" Brian asked.

" Nothings wrong. I just want you to know if you need any help, I'm here. And please be careful, please." Sara pleaded.

" I will." Brian said as he grabbed her hand. " I'll see you tomorrow." Brian said then got in to his car and left.

Sara went to her room and laid in bed. When she fell asleep, this is what she dreamt. 

__

" When I get back, we'll go practice at the tracks." drew Morgan explained to his 13 year old daughter.

" All right." A young Sara said.

" All right, I have to go, give me a hug." Drew said with open arms.

" Dad, I'm getting to old for this." Sara said as she hugged her father.

" Nonsense. You'll always be my little girl." Drew said then stepped outside.

" I'll see you later Dad." Sara said from the porch.

" Bye sweetie." Drew said as he got in the car. Then put the key in to ignition, then the car went up in flames.

" NO!" Sara screamed as she watched the flames. 

" Daddy no!" Sara screamed, causing her to wake up with tears running down her face.

" Not again." Sara said to her self.

When her father died, Sara had the same nightmare for many years, he father dieing. When she finally found happiness, they stopped. As much as Sara loved her friends and her car. She wasn't truly happy till she meet Brian. He changed her life, even before they started dating.

{ The next morning}

Brian went to the address Monica gave him. Brian told Markham and Bilkens he would do the case.

" So here's the deal, your going to be running with Agent Dunn. Your going to be partners." Agent Markham explained.

" Me and Dunn are suppose to be street racers?" Brian asked.

" Yup." Bilkens said.

" That's not going to work for me. The only way I'm doing this case is if I choose the driver." Brian explained.

" Who do you have in mind?" Bilkens asked.

" A very close friend. Her name is Sara Morgan. She's the best for the job." Brian explained.

" Why?" Markham asked.

" She had connections to Verone. She use to drive for him. We'd be a shoe in." Brian said.

" Would she be willing to do the case?" Markham asked.

" I'll ask her but I'm sure she'll want to do the case." Brian said.

" All right. You ask her and if she says yes, bring her down." Markham explained.

****** Please review, I really hope you liked this chapter!! I need reviews to continue****

Thanks 

Isabelle.


	12. the flight

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad there are so many of you that like this story. If you like my work I also have two stories at fictionpress.net. My name is the same everywhere I post, Isabelle8888. And I also have another story for the fast and the furious called ' This road I'm on'.

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and please review, I need to know if I'm doing a good job.

After Brian left the office, he went to Sara's.

Sara hasn't been able to sleep since she told everyone about her past. When she heard the knock on the door, she opened it.

" Hey, I need to talk to you." Brian said as he walked into the living room.

" Okay. What's up?" Sara asked as she crossed her arms.

" Are you okay? Don't take this the wrong way but, you look like hell." Brian said as he looked over Sara.

" Thank you." Sara said as she went and sat on the sofa." I haven't been sleeping." Sara said as Brian sat next to her.

" Why?" Brian asked as he looked into Sara's eyes with concern.

" It's nothing. What do you need to talk about?" Sara asked. She didn't want to worry Brian with her problems.

Brian saw that Sara wasn't ready to talk about what was bothering her, so he didn't push.

" I talked with the agents working on Verone's case. We need another driver." Brian started to explain. He hasted to ask her as he looked into her yes. He didn't know the whole story between Sara and Carter, but he knows this is really bothering her. " Would you… work the case?" Brian asked.

" You want me to be your partner?" Sara asked.

" Yeah. What do you say?" Brian asked, hoping she would say yes.

Sara thought for a second. There's nothing she wants more then for Verone to pay for what he did. But to see him again would mean for her to face her past, relive it. 

" I'll do it." Sara said. After thinking about everything that it meant, it was worth it to watch him pay for the pain he's caused her.

" Ok. Your gonna have to meet with the agents working the case. It's going to take a lot of your time away form Sam. Are you sure you want to do this?" Brian asked.

" Yeah, I'm sure. I hate to be away from Sam but I need to do this. Before I go meet and cops or anything. I need to take Sam to my mom's, I don't want her around if anything was to go wrong." Sara explained to Brian.

" I agree. It would be better if she wasn't here." Brian said.

" Alright. I'll go pack Sam and her stuff and I'll take the first flight to Seattle." Sara explained as she stood from the sofa.

" I'm gonna go with you. I don't want you to go alone." Brian said as he stood in front of Sara.

" Brian, I don't need you to baby sit me." Sara said as she walked pass Brian.

Brian grabbed her arm before she walked past him. " I'm not baby sitting you. I don't want you to be alone. Please don't fight with me." Brian said as he looked into Sara's eyes.

Sara couldn't move, she tried but she just froze. Her eyes just stayed in Brian's.

" Okay." Sara whispered as she pulled her arm out of Brian's grasp and went upstairs before he could say anything else.

It was a go and come back trip. Sara packed what Sam was going to need but she and Brian just went with what they had on. It would only take 8 hours to get to Seattle and another 8 hours to get back.

Sara called her mother and told her that she needed her to watch Sam for awhile, but she didn't tell her why. Sara's mother agreed. Sara packed Sam's blankets and toys and her other needs. 

Brian sat on the sofa and waited for Sara to come down with Sam. While he waited he called Tej and Rome, and everyone else to let them know him and Sara were going out of town.

" Okay. I called the air lines, our flight leaves in an hour. I packed everything Sam's gonna need. I think we're ready to go." Sara explained to Brian as she brought Sam and her bags down the stairs.

" Alright, let me help you." Brian said as he grabbed the bags from Sara's hands.

Brian put the bags in the trunk of Sara's car. Their taking her car because its bigger and Sam's car seat was already in there. Sara strapped Sam in. 

" Alright, lets go." Sara said as she put on her seat belt.

" Are you gonna tell me why you aren't sleeping?" Brian asked as they drove to the airport.

" I just have trouble. It's nothing you have to worry about." Sara said as she looked out the window, she didn't want Brian to worry about her, or see that she's in pain.

" You don't want to tell me and that's okay but, I'm here when you want to tell me." Brian said as he looked at Sara.

" I know you are." Sara said as she turned and faced Brian.

Brian kept his eyes on the road. They didn't say anything after that. Sara watched the road go by from the window. She wanted to tell Brian everything, the nightmares, the pain she feels. She wanted him to hold her, to tell her everything was going to be okay. 

Sara wanted Brian to save her again, they way he did before without even knowing it. 

Sara was going down a dangerous road, she became to involved on the wrong side of the law. That's what she felt she had to do, Brian showed her that she was wrong. There's so much about her past Brian doesn't know about, things that might change the way he looks at her, the way he feels about her.

" Sar?" Brian asked as he parked the car.

" Yeah?" Sara asked as she looked at Brian with shock. He called her Sar, she hasn't heard that in a long time.

" We're here." Brian said as he opened the car down and went to get the bags out of the trunk.

Sara went and took the car seat out of the car with Sam asleep.

Sara checked in Sam's bags. They sat in the waiting area and waited to broad the plan. " We will now be boarding flight 678 to Seattle." Was said over the loud speaker.

~ ~ I should have the next chapter up soon. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. The next chapter will explain what this one didn't. Please review.~ ~

Thanks,

Isabelle AKA Ms. Paul walker AKA Ms. Josh Duhamel 


	13. Inside and out

AN: Thanks for the great feedback, you know I love it so continue. I hope you like this chapter, I'm doing something new to all of my fics, I hope you like it.

~ * ~ * ~

Brian and Sara rented a car and drove to Sara's mother's house. Sara explained that something came up, and that she needed her to watch Sam, but she didn't tell her what came up. Sara's mother's doesn't know about her past with Carter Verone or her father's past. Sara's mother doesn't know anything about that life.

" Alright mom. We have to get going. Thanks for taking Sammy." Sara said as everyone stood from their seats.

" Oh sweetie, never say thank you, I'm always happy to watch Samantha." Ms. Morgan said as she walked Brian and Sara to the door.

" I love you mom. I'll call you." Sara said as she hugged her mother.

" Bye, Ms. Morgan." Brian said.

" Oh honey, call me Nancy." Nancy Morgan said as she gave Brian a hug. " You two have a safe trip." Nancy said from the porch as Brian and Sara got in to the car.

" Are you okay?" Brian asked as he looked over to the side at Sara as they drove to the airport.

" Um yeah… I just hate leaving her." Sara said, feeling a little embarrassed.

" You don't have to be embarrassed because you hate leaving your daughter." Brian said with a smile.

" Embarrassed, what… What makes you think I'm embarrassed?" Sara stumbled to ask since he was right.

" Your blushing. When your embarrassed, your cheeks turn a rosy red." Brian explained as the feeling in the car went to serious from fun.

" How do you know that?" Sara asked as she looked at Brian, he kept his eyes on the road.

" I know a lot about you." Brian answered.

**__**

~ I can read you inside and out.

You opened me up.

I never knew love like this before.

Now we're apart acting like it's ok, when it's not.

I want nothing more then to be with you, inside and out.~

" I'm gonna call the airport to see when the next flight is." Sara said as she pulled out her cell phone.

**__**

As Sara talked on the phone. Brian's mind began to drift. He began to think of the case and how hard this must be on Sara. He could see the pain in her eyes, even when she tries to hide it.

**__**

" Damn." Sara said as she put her cell phone away.

" What's wrong?" Brian asked.

" We can't leave until tomorrow. The flight we were planning on taking as sold out and there's no more until tomorrow." Sara explained.

" Well, then we find a motel and crash and tomorrow morning we fly out." Brian suggested.

" Okay, there's a motel coming up on your next left." Sara said.

**__**

~ trapped with you. 

I look inside your eyes, you try to hide it.

You try to cover it.

I see past the front. 

I see the girl with the loneliness eyes.

Let me take it away, let me be the one to heal you.~

They pulled in to the motel and rented a room. The room had two twin size beds, with a TV in the corner and a table with two chairs on the other corner.

" I am so tiered." Sara said as she laid back on one of the beds.

Brian closed the door and sat on the edge of the other bed.

" I'm gonna go get a soda, do you want anything?" Sara asked as she walked towards the door.

" No. I'm good." Brian answered.

" Alright. I'll be back." Sara said before she left.

Sara walked to the vending machine and grabbed a coke. Before she went back inside the room, she decided to stand outside and get some fresh air.

As Sara walked into the room, she slowly closed the door so she wouldn't wake Brian.

~ Sara's point of view.~

I walked in to the room and saw Brian asleep. I guess he was tiered from the trip. He has his shirt off. His back faced me. Every inch of him is so breathe taking and beautiful. I love when he sleeps, he lays with one foot under the other. His hand under his pillow, he looks so peaceful.

I use to sit at night and just watch him. The way his back slowly goes up as he breaths. The way he hugs the pillow to his chest. I love every inch of him, sometimes I cant take it. I love him so much. 

I slipped off my sneakers, then turned off the light.

~ Eng of POV~

**__**

~ Feet apart and yet so far way. 

I dream, I dream of you.

We share a bond, like no other.

Do you feel it?

All I want is to be with you.

Inside and out.~

It is a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky. Everything was so quit and peaceful. Until Sara began to toss and turn, causing Brian to wake up.

" Sara." Brian called out.

" No." Sara mumbled in her sleep.

" Sara. Wake up." Brian said as he sat on the edge of her bed. " Sara, wake up, it's a dream, come on." Brian said as he shook Sara trying to get her up.

" No!" Sara yelled as she jumped up, gasping. Tears ran down her face.

" Sara, it's okay." brain said as he pulled her into a hug. " It's okay." He continued to say as he ran his hand over her hair.

" No… it's not… it's not okay. It'll never be okay. He has to pay." Sara in between sobs as she held on tight to Brian.

" Who? Sara who has to pay?" Brian asked as he looked straight into Sara's eyes.

" Brian, I…" Sara started as she looked to the ground.

" Sara, I know I have all ready said this but…" Brian started as he cupped each side of Sara's face. " I want to know what's bothering you but I'm not going to push. When ever your ready, I'm here." Brian said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

" Thank you." Sara said as she pulled Brian into a hug. They laid in each other's arms the whole night.

*** Words in **bold**, _italic_ or underlined are written by me it's called **_Inside and out_**. I wrote them to fit this chapter, it's a poem or writings as I like to call them. I hope you liked them. Please review.****

Thanks,

Isabelle AKA Ms. Paul Walker AKA Ms. Josh Duhamel 

  


**__** **__** **__**


	14. the past meets the present

AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. And thanks to those that read/review.

~ * ~ * ~

Sara is still asleep in Brian's arms, while he lays wake, just holding her.

**__**

" If I could just tell her." Brian thought, as his mind wonders to the past. 

~ **_Memory_**. ~

" You liar! How could you?!" Sara screamed as she slams his room door closed.

" What are you talking about?" Brian asked as he walks up to her.

" All this time. Everything is a lie." Sara said as tears stream down her face.

" Sara, what's wrong?" Brian asked as he reaches for her face.

" Don't touch me, don't ever touch me." Sara said as she steps back. " Since I met you, you've been lying to me about who you are, this whole time has been a lie. Your just running away from the past, you're an ex-cop on the run." She said as she stares deep in to his eyes, with anger, so much anger in her voice.

" How did you find out?" Brian asked, as he sat on the edge of the bed, with his heart breaking, to see the pain and anger in her eyes.

" At least your not gonna deny it. It doesn't matter how I found out, but I did. Was any of it true? Did you even meant it when you told me 'I love you?'" Sara asked, with her voice breaking from all of the crying.

" Sara, don't even ask that. The time we spend together is real. Everything I feel for you is real." Brian said as he stood up and walks towards her again.

" No. I don't want to hear it, I never want to see you again." Sara said as she opens the door.

" Sara wait! Let me explain." Brian said

" No, it's over!" Sara said before she left. 

~ **_End_**. ~

Brian just lays there with this memory flooding his mind, her words ' **_It's over!_**' playing over and over in his mind.

A couple of seconds later, Sara wakes up.

" Hey." Sara said as she sits up from Brian's chest.

" Did you sleep okay?" Brain asked.

" Yeah, better then I have in awhile. Thanks." Sara said as she looks at the pattern of the bed, avoiding his eyes, his presence.

" Thanks? For what?" Brian asked.

" For being here. For just laying with me." Sara said.

" I guess we should get ready to go." Brian said as he stood from the bed, her answer took him off guard. The truth of the matter is, he doesn't know how to act around her, what they mean to each other now, and he doesn't know how to ask her.

" Brian, are you okay?" Sara asked by his sudden change of pace.

" Yeah. We have to get going before we miss the flight." Brian said.

" Okay."

The whole flight back to Miami, Brian was quit, so was Sara. Later in the flight, Brian falls asleep, he didn't get much because with Sara in his arms it was to hard. 

~ **_Dream/ Memory. _**~

Brian just got to Miami and met Tej. 

" Let me introduce everyone, this Suki and Jimmy." Tej said as they all shake hands.

" Nice to me you." Brian said.

" This is Brian, he just got in to town." Tej explained.

" Do you race?" Jimmy asked.

" Is there anything else to do?" Brian asked with his winning smile.

" I like that state of mind." Jimmy said. " I gotta get back to work." He said before he left.

" Yeah me too. Nice meeting you Brian, I gotta go. Tej, tell Sara I'll be back later." Suki said as she walks towards her car.

" Yeah okay." Tej said. " Alright, let me show you to your room. Its not the best but it's okay, better then nothing." Tej said as they walk into the room.

" It's perfect." Brian said as he put his bag's down.

" Hi." Sara said from the door way of the room.

" Oh yeah, this is Sara. Sara this is Brian, he's staying here now." Tej said as Brian turns around and sees Sara for the first time.

" Whoa, hi." Sara said with a little grin as she looks at Brian from head to toe.

" I gotta go, be nice." Tej said before he left.

" So what brings you to Miami?" Sara asked from the room doorway.

" I needed a change I guess." Brian said.

~ **_End. _**~

" Brian? Brian, wake up." Sara said as she shakes his arm.

" What's up?" Brian asked as he opens his eyes.

" We're here." Sara said as she stand from her seat.

After Brian and Sara left the airport, Brian drove Sara home then left. They both needed to change and take a shower and later they'll met up with Bilkens and Markham.

An hour later, Brian picked up Sara, and drove to custom headquarters.

" Alright, here we are." Brian said as he turns off the car. " Are you okay?" Brian asked as he looks over at Sara.

" I don't know." Sara said as she gets out of the car.

" Wait, before we go in, are you sure you want to do this?" Brian asked as he sees the nervousness in her eyes.

" I'm sure."

" Alright then, let's go." Brian said as he pulls open the front door.

They make their way to an office, but much bigger. At the table in the middle of the room sat, Markham, Bilkens and Monica.

Monica looks up and sees Brian and Sara walk in together, the image made her want to throw up.

After Brian and Sara took their seats, Markham begins. " I'm glad you two made it, let's begin"

*** I ended this chapter here for a reason, because make comes next would make this chapter much longer. In chapter will be full of shocks and lots of drama. In this chapter, I did a lot of flash backs to show how things became the way they are, and I might do that again in upcoming chapters. Review, what did you think??***

Thanks,

Isabelle


	15. meetings

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter.

~ * ~ * ~

" How long did you work for Verone?" Markham asked.

Sara glances over at Brian before saying " On and off 6 years." As she puts her head down.

" When you told Verone, you wanted out, what did he say? How did it end?" 

" he didn't care, he wanted me to be happy. It ended on good terms." Sara explained. ' For him' She added silently. 

" So that will be your in. You go to Verone and ask him for your job back but this time you have a partner." Markham explained.

" And if he doesn't go for it?" Sara asked as she shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

" Make him." Monica said.

" And how do you suppose I do that?" Sara asked as she puts her arms on the table and leans forward.

" Is it going to be a problem for you two to work together?" Bilkens asked, seeing the heated stare between the too.

" No." Sara said as she sits back in her seat.

" I have one more question." Markham said as he looks at Sara before continuing. " Why did you quite?"

" Does it matter?" Sara asked.

" In a way it does." Markham simply said.

" I just needed a change." Sara said, feeling the sudden urge to sit in a corner and cry.

Brian just sat in silence and let them talk. He already knew everything about the case. His eyes never left Sara.

He saw the front she put up as Markham asked her question after question. He also saw the pain in her eyes, what no one else saw.

" Alright, it's time. Sara you explain to Verone you heard he's looking for drivers and approached Monica, you know the rest." Markham explained once more before Monica, Sara and Brian left the office.

" This is going to be so much fun." Sara said as she skips towards the car.

" Have you lost your mind?" Monica asked, getting annoyed.

" Yes." Sara said as she stops and faces Monica. " I have decided, I don't care anymore. I'm tired of… everything. So yeah I lost my mind but then again, you can't lose something you've never had." Sara explained.

" Are you okay?" Brian asked.

" You know, you should have that tattooed on your forehead as much as you ask me. Brian…" Sara said as she placed her hands on each side of his and looks deep in to his eyes. " I'm fine. I promise." She said before letting him go.

" Can we go please?" Monica asked, hating the way they looked at each other.

" Yeah, let's go. I'm done with my psychotic episode."

~ **Verone's** ~ 

" Don't mess this up." Monica said as they walk towards the house.

" Monica, do me a favor. Shut the fuck up." Sara said as the reach the front door, Monica didn't say anything, she just opens the door.

" Carter!" Monica called out as they make their way to the living room, where he was sitting on the sofa.

" well I'll be damned." Carter said as he stands up and walks towards Sara. " it's nice to see you. What brings you by?"

" I heard you need drivers." Sara simply said.

" Let's talk." carter said as they all went and sat on the sofa.

" This is Brian O'Conner, my partner." Sara explained, they shook hands.

" Your right, I need drivers, who better then the best." Carter said.

" Does that mean we have the job?" Sara asked. She's trying to remain calm, the image of him makes her want to throw up, even more, she wants to kill him.

" Of course. There's no question. Remember what I told you, your always have a place here. Anytime you want your job, it's yours, I meant that. Your like a daughter to me." Carter explained as he lights his cigar. Not seeing the way she clinched her fists by that remake. She had a father and he took him away.

" What's the job?" Sara asked, wanting to get the hell out of there.

" There's still time to lay out the ground work, we'll discuss it tomorrow. Right now I want to here about you, are you still with the man you left the business for?" Carter asked.

" No, it didn't work out." Sara said.

" What have I always told you?"

" Love never lasts." Sara said lowering her head. As she remembers their talks together, she wants to forget him and it's imposable.

" And that's the truth." Carter said.

" We have to get going. I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Sara said as Carter walks her and Brian to the front door.

" It was nice meeting you Brian and Sara, I'm glad to have you back." carter said before they left.

" I guess that went okay." Brian said keeping his eyes on the road.

" Yeah. I didn't know Monica was living with him." Sara said.

" He offered and she said yes, there's a whole story behind it." Brian said.

" There's a lot more to it. Trust me, something's up."

*** Review, let me know what you think, I love to hear you opinions.***

Thanks,

Isabelle


	16. Almost said love

AN: Here's the next chapter, I know it's been awhile, my bad.

  


~ * ~ * ~

  


" You sound so sure." Brian said as he walks Sara to the front door.

  


" There are just something you know." Sara said with a weak smile.

  


" Are you okay to stay alone?" Brian asked as she opens the front door.

  


" Yeah I guess, I really don't have a choice but I'm okay." Sara explained.

  


" I can crash on the sofa if you want. I don't want you to be alone." Brian said.

  


She didn't know what to say, of course she wants Brian to stay, more then anything but is it the best thing? 

  


" If you want, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Sara simply said.

  


" Let's go." Brian said with a simple smile as he walks Sara into the living room and closes the front door.

  


" Thanks for staying with me." Sara said as they both sit on the sofa.

  


" Don't worry about it." Brian said.

  


" Can I ask you a question?" Sara asked.

  


" Yeah, what's up?"

  


" Why are you doing this?" Sara bluntly asked.

  


" Doing what?" Brian asked, not having a clue what she meant.

  


" This. Staying with me, being here for me." Sara said.

  


" Because.... I care about u." Brian said as he looks away from her.

  


" Your not suppose to care. You're suppose to hate me for everything I've done to you." Sara said as she feels her eyes water.

  


" Like I told you before, I could never hate you. To much had happened, I'll always lo– care about you." Brian stumbled.

  


"You almost said love." Sara pointed out.

  


"Old habit, just forget about it." Brian said, hoping she would.

  


"I can't sit back and act like I didn't hear that. Did you make a mistake or is that what you wanted to say?" Sara asked, not knowing what she wants the answer to be.

  


" I've never loved anyone the way I loved you. A minute doesn't go by where I don't regret lying to you . You'll always be a part of my life, that's what I meant." Brian explained, wishing he could just erase all the bad times and grab Sara in his arms and just be happy again.

  


" I'm gonna go to bed now." Sara said as she stands and runs upstairs. She changed into her blue night gowen that falls right to her mid thigh, then lays down to bed.

  


" Brian removed his sneakers and t-shirt and lays on the sofa.

  


Neither of them could fall asleep. They both wanted the same thing but where to chicken to say it. 

  


'What am I going to do?' Sara kept asking her self over and over again .

  


Sara decides to sit in Sam's nursery. " I miss you so much." She said as she grabs Sam's blanket and sits beside the crib.

  


" Couldn't sleep?" Brian asked from the nursery doorway.

  


"No, not really. What about you?" Sara asked, realizing he's bare chested.

  


"No, but I'm not that sleepy." Brian said as he sits beside her. " Is it because you miss Sam or is it because of the dreams you can't sleep?" Brian asked.

  


"Both. It's not dreams, it a nightmare I keep reliving." Sara explained as she puts her head down.

  


" Come here." Brian said as he pulls her into a hug.

  


Sara just rested her head against his shoulder, feeling his bare skin against her cheek, the warmth of his body.

  


She slowly pulls away and their eyes meet. Her eyes look so sad, it pain's him to see her like this. Without realizing what was going on or even trying to, their lips met, into a soft sweet kiss that soon grew more hungry, passionate, their emotions finally let lose.

  
  


AN: I hope you liked this chapter, the next one won't take as long to post because I already have it planned. Review, I want to know what you thought!

  


Thanks

Isabelle


	17. The call that'll change it all

AN: Next chapter, enjoy!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The kiss became so intense so fast. The want and passion they've been holding in just came out, exploded, when all of a sudden Sara pulls away.

" We can't do this." Sara said as she stands up.

" What's wrong?" Brian asked as he also stands from the floor.

" We….we just can't do this." Sara snapped.

" You say that like we're committing a crime." Brian said.

" No, I didn't mean it like that. I just can't go down that road again, because… what if it doesn't work? I can't be with you because it would hurt so much if didn't work out." Sara admitted as she holds back tears.

" That's what you're worried about." Brian said as he rubs his forehead.

" I never thought when I left, that we would ever get this back, our friendship, and we did." Sara said, she couldn't hold it in any longer, she begins to cry, but she has to continue. " You've been my best friend for awhile now and I missed that while I was gone and hating…you. Now I got you back and I can't …lose you." Sara said in between sobs.

" Sara, you can't be scared of what could happen." Brian said, but he also understood exactly what she meant.

" Brian, I just can't." Sara said as she leaves the room.

" Fuck!" Brian said through clenched teeth.

Sara just lays in her bed with her head buried in a pillow, she feels so bad. " Why did we have to kiss, it just makes it worse" Sara told her self.

The next morning, Sara woke up pretty early, she can't sleep.

" What am I going to do now?" Sara asked as she sits on the edge of her bed.

" I think we need to talk. We're gonna be working together, I don't think it should be awkward." Brian said from the frame of her door.

" You're right, but what do we say?" Sara asked as she looks at him.

" I don't know." Brian said as he goes and sits next to her.

" What we're you thinking when we kissed? What was going though you're mind." Sara asked.

" Finally, the moment I've been wanting is here. Sara, I never wanted to lose you, so when we kissed, I didn't feel scared or wonder, it just felt right." Brian explained as he looks into her eyes.

" I hate when you say stuff like that, it just makes this let's be friends think a little harder." Sara said as she looks towards the ground.

" It's only the truth." Brian said.

" I know." Sara said as she looks back up at him.

" Are you sure you just want to be friends?" Brian asked as she stares into her eyes, wanting her even more.

" Yeah, I'm sure." Sara said, she hopes this is what's right but it's not what she wants.

" Then I guess that's what we are, just good friends." Brian said.

" Don't be so down, you'll find somebody." Sara joked.

" Will it bother you if I date? I know you didn't like Monica." Brian said.

" You're right I didn't like Monica. But if you find the girl of your dreams, I can't be pissed. What about you? Would you be ok with it?" Sara asked.

" No. I can't see you with another guy. While you were gone, did you see anyone?" Brian asked.

" No, I was busy, pregnant and all." Sara said with a smile.

" I bet you were beautiful pregnant." Brian said, he hates that he missed that time with her.

" No, I was a whale. I ate so much, your daughter made me eat the craziest things." Sara said.

" It's so hard sometimes to believe we have a daughter. I mean, I would all ways think of you, me and kids but now it's so real." Brian said.

" Pushing that big ass head of hers makes it pretty real to me." Sara joked, as the phone rings.

" Hello? We'll be there." Sara said then hangs up the phone.

" What's up?"

" Verone wants us to meet him." Sara said.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing, something just sounds off, it's probably nothing, let's go."

AN: I know this chapter wasn't what you guys wanted but just think, I must have something better up my sleeve : ) Review, I still want to know what you think!

Thanks

Isabelle


	18. It's over now

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sara and Brian go straight to Verone's, and met Monica in the living room.

" What's going on?" Sara asks as she and Brian sit down.

" I don't know, he said for us to met him here." Monica says, not really paying attention to Sara, but she did realize Sara and Brian came together.

" Well that helps." Sara says as she tries to figure out what's going on, she can feel it in her heart, something's not right.

" What are you thinking?" Brian asks as he looks at Sara. He knows this look on her face.

" Something doesn't feel right, maybe we should go." Sara says.

" Let's just wait and see." Brian says.

" Fine." Sara says as she crosses her arms.

They stay seated and silent, till Carter finally walks into the living room.

" I'm glad to see you're both here." Carter says to Sara and Brian and Monica stands by his side.

" What's going on?" Brian asks, as he and Sara stand as well.

" All in good time." Cater coolly says.

" Fuck the games. Why did you call us here?!" Sara snaps, as she looks him square in the eye, she knows him better then this, she knows, Cater has something planed.

" You never did have any patience, I use to love that about you." Carter says as he goes and pours himself a drink. " We always had a trust between us, you were my best employee. When you came to me and said you wanted back in, I knew it was to go to be true, so my question, why the betrayal?" Carter asks as he faces Sara again.

Sara should feel scared, she knows what he's capable of, but she's not, a part of her is glad he knows its her. But she's also angry that Brian was dragged into this mess. 

" Why the betrayal? That's funny. Do you think I felt betrayed when I hear you gloat about killing my father?" Sara asks. She feels her blood boiling, her heart racing. The only thing running through her head, is watching him die. Sara knows that's the only way out of this.

" So you know about Drew's death." Carter laughs.

" Why did you kill him?" Sara asks as her eyes water, she clinches her fest because she's so angry.

" You know why employees must die, you killed so many for me. Do you still think of that? The number of people you killed, the families."

" Shut up!!! Don't change the subject, don't throw that in my face!" Sara yells. She does feel guilty about the lives she took, the people that suffer because of her, but she can't change the past, as much as she wants to.

" Can't handle the truth?" Carter asks. He use to be in love with her, she never felt the same way. He use to care about her, but that's gone, she's betrayed him.

" Leave her alone." Brian says as he sees how mush this is bothering Sara.

" The one she left it all for. The man that changed her life. I know all about you two love birds. But that doesn't change what you are inside Sara." Carter says as he stares at her.

" Fuck you."

" You found out about your fathers death and the best way you decided to 'pay me back' was joining forces with the cops? I thought better of you." Carter says before he drinks some of his vodka.

" How did you find out?" Sara asks, as she looks at Monica. _Why doesn't she seem surprised? _She wonders.

" I have my ways, loyal employees." Carter says, as he looks at Monica, singling her to leave and she leaves the house. 

" What are you gonna do now?" Sara asks, but knowing the answer.

" I know you're thinking I'm going to kill you. But there's no fun in that, I want you to suffer." Carter says and she knows what he means. Tears run down her face, anger runs through her veins, it's all clear now.

" I won't let you kill anyone I love. I won't." Sara says. Now she understands why he wanted to see Sara _and_ Brian.

" I've always told you, there's things in life you can't control." Carter says.

" No." Sara says as she pulls the gun from her back. Everything seems unreal now.

" You're going to do? Kill me?" Carter asks.

" When you called, nothing sounded right. So I came prepared. Now I'm wondering what are your plans? You sent everyone away, why? Were you trying to do something your self?" Sara says with a weak smile.

" Sara, what are you going to do?" Brian asks as he watches the intense stare between the too.

All of a sudden both Sara and Carter have guns drawn on each other. 

" It's over now." Carter says as he points the gun at Brian.

" No!" Sara screams as she push's him out the way and feels a sharp pain in her side.

She hit's the ground but that doesn't stop her. Sara grabs her gun and shoots Carter before he could shoot Brian or Sara again. She keeps shooting still there's no more bullets.

" Sara." Brian says as he goes to her side. " You can't die one me!"

AN: I told you this chapter would be good, if you don't think so oh well, I loved it. Review let me know what you thought, good or bad, just review!

Thanks.

Isabelle


	19. Now you know

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

She hit's the ground, but that doesn't stop her. Sara grabs her gun and shoots Carter before he could shoot Brian or Sara again. She keeps shooting till there's no more bullets.

" Sara…" Brian says as he goes to her side. " You can't die one me!" He yells as he touches her face.

" I've always heard getting shoot hurts like hell, it's so true, this hurts like a bitch." Sara says, trying to lighten the mood, trying to help Brain stop worrying.

" You're gonna be ok." Brian says as he closes his cell phone after calling for help.

" Stop worrying." Sara says as she hands her hand down his face. Trying to hold on but she feels her self slipping, alls he wants to do is close her eyes, but she can't _' I can't leave Sam, my girl, she needs me and my mom, me and Sam are all she has left. Brian…I can never leave him, even when I tried, his love…gets me through everything, he's all I've ever needed and still do.' _She thought, as she holds on to Brian's hand.

" I'm sorry." Brian says as he kisses her hand, and looks into her eyes.

" For what?" Sara asks, fighting the urge to close her eyes and drift away.

" For being to chicken to tell you how much I loved you and much I'm in love with you now, just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore, I do." Brian says as he stares into her eyes so she knows it's true. He knows he had to tell her now because they might never get another chance.

" Brian…it's so ironic, I've been wanting to hear you say that, since I walked out. I never stopped loving you, when I got back I wanted to tell you but I couldn't, I was scared that you might not feel the same way." Sara explains, needing him to know. Hating that it took her getting shoot for them to finally admit how they feel.

" I've never loved anyone the way I do you. I thought you moved on, I thought you didn't want to be together that way again. I wish I would have told you sooner, I wanted to so bad last night, I wanted you so bad last night." Brian explains, as his eyes fill with tears.

" Talk about feeling the same way." Sara laughs, as she closes her eyes.

" You have to stay wake Sara, you have to wait till help comes." Brian says as he cups her face.

" I…can't." She sobs.

" Look into my eyes. Just stay with me." Brian says. 

" I can get so lost in your eyes, your eyes made me fall in love with you, it's like they called me." Sara says as she grabs his hand again, realizing there's blood on it, her blood.

" Don't worry about it." Brian says, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

" I don't wanna die." Sara finally sobs, she can't hold it in any more, how scared she is and how much pain she feels.

" You won't die, you can't." Brian says, fighting the tears, he needs to be strong for her.

" I don't want Sam to feel alone, make…. sure she never feels alone. Make sure she's happy, I need her to be happy. I don't want her to cry, or… feel pain. I want her to grow up and… be something and not let someone control her… and look for ways to escape life. I don't want her to be me, just…make sure she doesn't true out like me." Sara sys in between sobs, needing to make sure Brian understands. Her biggest fear is that Samantha will be like her.

" Don't talk like that, you're going to live and make sure Sam's ok. And…just…hold on, please hold on, I can't do this with out you. You can't leave me." Brian says as the tears just fall free now.

" I love you." Sara says, closing her eyes as she hears the sirens.

" They're finally here, just hold on. Please, don't leave me."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Thanks,

Isabelle 


	20. Together forever

~*~*~*~*~  
  
_" Don't leave me." _Was the last thing Sara heard as she was taken to the hospital. She felt peace, she hadn't felt peace in so long.

" Please don't let her die." Brian told the doctor before they took her away. He went and sat in the waiting area and prayed she would be ok. 

__

' I can't lose her, I need her please be ok. I wasted so much time, we we're apart for so long why didn't I just tell her? I can't do this with out her here. Sam needs her I need her. I never thought I could feel the way I do for her. I can't think of my life with her gone. I need her smile, the light in her eyes, her skin against mine. The way she was always there and just listened, everything about her is perfect.' Brain thought as he sat with his head down and waited. All he wanted was to hear the words she'll be ok, the last thing he could handle is someone telling him she was gone forever.

" Paddles." The doctor said. " Clear!" The doctor said after she shocked Sara's chest.

" Nothing." The nurse said.

__

' I can't leave them.' Sara thought as she fought to hold on even though letting go would be so much easier. Where ever her mind was it was so peaceful and clean, not a worry in sight. _' It's so tempting to stay but I have a family to get back to.' _

" Alright charge to 300. Clear!"

" We got her back."

" Let's get her up to the OR and get this bullet out of her chest." The doctor said after they got Sara stable enough for surgery.

Brian sat and continued to wait as the hours passed no one had came to talk to him, the hospital is pretty busy, people in people out and he still waits.

" If she makes it I can't lose her again. I have to do what I was going to before she found out the truth." Brian said softly to him self as he looked around the pale hospital walks and square title. 

Everything was suppose to be different, Brian had other plans but nothing goes as planned. The day she stood in his door way and said hi, his heart was hers. The first time their lips touched, they knew it was a feeling like no other. 

Every word they spoke to each other was true. Brian never wanted to break Sara's heart the way he did. He thought about telling her the truth over and over but could never find the right words and he was scared she might leave but she left anyway.

They became friends when they first met but always wanted more and one night a kiss turned it in to more and time turned it into ever lasting love.

Brian was pulled from his thought when he looked up to see Sara's doctor walking towards him.

" How is she?" Brian asked as he stood from his seats and rubbed his tired eyes.

" She lost a lot of blood it took a lot but she should make a full recovery. Surgery went fine after we got her stable in the ER. She's resting now but you can go see her." The doctor explained, the words he was waiting to hear all night.

" Thank you." Brian said to the doctor as she showed him to Sara's room.

He carefully walked into her room to see her asleep. She looked so pale from the blood loss, but he still found her to be the most beautiful woman to walk the earth. Brian went and sat in front of her bed and grabbed her hand then place a small kiss on her hand.

" I knew you would be ok, I couldn't lose you." Brian said as he just stared at her.

" And I couldn't lose you." Sara softly said as she opened her eyes and met Brian's deep blue ones.

" Hey." Brian said as he returned her stare and ran his hand down her face.

" Now you're stuck with me." Sara joked with a weak smile.

" That's not to bad. How are you feeling?" Brian asked as they continued to look in to each others eyes.

" I'm ok. I feel better then I think I should. I don't feel like I was just shot and had surgery."

" Do you think you can handle answering a question?" Brian asked as he grew very serious.

" Yeah. What's going on?" Sara asked.

" Remember the night you found out about my past, we had made plans to go out?" Brian asked as he began to feel very nervous.

" Yeah I remember." Sara said as she wondered why he would bring up that night out of all the others.

" That night I made plans a fancy dinner stuff like that. That night I wanted to ask you something but never got the chance and I lost you for what seemed like forever. Now I have you back and I'm not letting go, so I'm gonna ask you now. I've held on to this and every night I hoped one day I could give it to you." Brian explained as he took out a small black box from his pocket.

Sara's eyes widened, it couldn't be what she thought. 

  
" Sara Morgan I love you more then I have ever told you and now I want to take it as far as we can. Will you marry me?" Brian asked as he slid the 3ct with the two 1ct diamonds on the side that sit on top of a 14kt gold wedding band on her finger.

" Wow that's a big ring, what a way to end the day---Yes." Sara said as she stared at the ring then into his eyes again.

" Yes?" Brian asked making sure he heard her right.

" Yes a million times yes." Sara said as tears from all of the emotions and happiest she felt finally fell.

" I love you so much."

" I love you too." Sara said before Brian kissed her.

****

~ Two months later: The day of the wedding.~

" Why am I so nervous?" Sara asked as she paced the room that she is getting ready in.

" I don't know but you're driving me crazy." Suki said as she watched Sara go crazy. " Sit and finish getting ready." She said.

" Ok." Sara said as she sat down in the chair in front of the mirror.

` `

" I can't believe my man is getting married." Rome said as he and Tej joined Brian in the chapel.

" Nervous man?" Tej asked.

" I don't know I guess." Brian said as he looked around the beautiful chapel filled with flowers and ribbon.

" A lot of folks here today." Rome pointed out as he looked over the crowd of people. Sara's family and Brian's family.

" Yeah." Brian said

``

" Hi sweetie." 

" Hi mom." Sara said as she hugged her mother and took Sam from her arms. " How's my little girl?" She asked as she kissed Samantha's forehead.

" She's excited to see her parents finally tie the knot. So am I. I told you this would happen that you and Brian are meant to be."

"Yes you did tell me." 

" Are you ready?" Suki asked as she walked back into the room and looked over Sara in her long white strapless wedding dress, with her hair half up and half down.

" I think I've been ready for a long time." Sara said as she handed Sam back to her mother.

" We should go take our seats, I'll see you out there." Her mother said as she kissed her and left.

``

" It's time to began." The minister told everyone.

Everyone took their places and the music began. The brides mates and ushers walked down the aisle then it was time for the big moment.

The wedding march began and Sara and Brian's nervous just seem to have faded away because it felt so right.

Sara asked Tej to walk her down the aisle because she couldn't think of anyone better then her longest friend in the world.

Brian watched Sara walk towards him, she was so beautiful. 

Brian and Sara's eyes met as they stood in front of each other and never left each others glare.

" Do you Brian take Sara to be your wife, for richer and for poorer, health and in sickness till death do you part?"

" I do." Brian said.

" Do you Sara take Brian to be your husband, for richer and for poorer, health and in sickness till death do you part?"

" I do." Sara said as she tried not to cry.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister told Brian. 

He planted a soft and full of love kiss on his wife's lips.

" Ladies and gentlemen. Mr. and Ms. O' Conner."

~*~*~*~*~

AN: This is the last chapter what did you think? Thanks so much to those that have read and reviewed telling me to keep going because there was so many times I got stuck but knowing you wanted another chapter, I kept going.

This was my first The fast and the furious story and I'm a little sad to see it go but one ends and another starts.

Let me know that you thought of the last chapter to Never stops.

Thanks,

Isabelle


End file.
